


Teliko

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [76]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, MSR, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Teliko

She thought she’d seen it all in med school. She’d graduated full of confidence in her knowledge and understanding of human physiology. That confidence had only been strengthened once she joined the FBI and was able to use her medical expertise to help solve crimes, to find evidence of guilt or innocence, often in details that others had missed. She grew accustomed to having all the answers, at least most of the time.

And then she was assigned to the X-Files.

In the last three and a half years, she’s seen more genetic anomalies and evolutionary mutations than she ever thought possible. Eugene Tooms, Cecil L’ively, Virgil Incanto, and now Samuel Aboah, each of them possessing abilities and physiology she can’t even begin to explain. Things no textbook or journal or seminar ever prepared her for. It’s with an odd mix of fascination and discomfort that she stands outside Aboah’s room, staring at his chart for what must be the thousandth time and still struggling to make sense of it.

She looks up at the sound of footsteps, surprised to see Mulder walking toward her dressed in his suit. “I thought they weren’t discharging you until later this afternoon.”

He stops in front of her with a shrug. “I guess they needed the bed.”

“How are you feeling?” She shuts the folder and tucks it under her arm. With her other hand, she reaches up to gently press her thumb against one eyebrow, then the other, checking his pupil dilation. “Any residual nausea or weakness?”

“I’m fine, Scully.” He looks more amused than annoyed as she continues to inspect him. “No lasting effects. Dr. Roman said the toxin from the seed has been completely metabolized.”

“Well, just the same, you should probably take it easy for the rest of the day.” Lowering her hand, she steps back and pulls out Aboah’s chart again. “I’m just going to get a copy of this, and then we can go. I’m afraid there’s not a lot more we can learn from Mr. Aboah here. His doctors can call with any updates to his condition, but I have to say, the prognosis doesn’t look great.”

“He’s not responding to the hormone therapy?”

“Not so far. It doesn’t make sense, but then again, there is very little about this case that does.”

He shifts to peer through the window into Aboah’s room. “What about that bony growth in his esophagus. Could that be a necessary part of the process?”

“If it is, there’s no way to determine its exact function or mechanism.” She turns to stand beside him, sighing. “Unless he regains consciousness and can somehow explain it to us, I’m afraid we’re at a bit of a loss.”

Mulder is quiet for a long while before shaking his head and putting his hands in his pockets. “Guess you can’t explain everything with mere scientific study.”

She bristles at that, looking at him sharply. “I hope you’re not suggesting we find answers in folktales instead.”

“If not answers, maybe at least we’d find the right questions to ask.” His voice is quiet, almost sad-sounding, and she decides to let the matter drop.

“Come on, Mulder. Let’s go home.”


End file.
